One More Night, Volume I: Good To You
by XMimiSweetX
Summary: [TMNT 2012] After falling down an open manhole cover, you meet the Turtles, and actually become to befriend them. All's mostly quiet for a year, until their 15th "Mutation Day" and they go to the surface for the first time-you with them, as Sensei Splinter's fifth student. Of course, you complicate things between your parents, and your best friend, Kitsy. And there's also Raphael.


**Okay, so I've gotten totally obsessed with the 2012 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It's awesome. I mean, really, really, really awesome. I like it better than the 2003 series. And this is written in my usual style, "you" instead of "I" or "she." First person, biotches! This is Raphael/You, because he's my favorite turtle.**

**Genres: Romance, Drama, Sci-Fi**

**Rating: T for violence, Raph's language (we ALL know that's how he'd talk if this show wasn't meant for kids), YOUR language, and the rating may (probably will) go up because of a very sexually frustrated Raphael.**

**Pairings: Raph/You, Donnie/April, Leo/Karai, Mikey/OC**

**Summary: You fell down into the sewers a year ago, and you discovered the Turtles, when they were just 14, and you were 13, still growing and having bucked teeth. There's one turtle in red that catches your attention-you are the most like him, after all! And things are about to get more interesting when the five of you stumble across a kidnapping of a scientist and his daughter.**

**Chapter I: Green Eyes**

_Year: 2011_

_Month: August_

_Date: 28th_

_Age: 13_

_Height: 5'0_

* * *

You haven't lived in New Year all your life. You've actually only been here for the past few years. Your mom got transferred here when you were 10, and you didn't really mind-you had to say goodbye to your friends, but such is life, eh? Your dad was okay with the move too-said the city was great, and he was ready to start his voiceacting career. He's actually really good! You're just starting to walk home from school. You're a freshman this year-first year of high school, yay. You yawn and tie your hair back to keep it off your neck. It's humid out tonight, because it is still summer.

Your mom works in business, selling and buying property. She owns a winery. Too bad she's always "no alcohol for you until you're 21." Nah, alcohol and smoking are bad for you. And if you wanna be in orchestra next year, you need to be healthy and get good grades. Your mother-Rachel-does make time for you when she can, but sometimes she can't. It's no big deal; you understand.

Your dad is hilarious though. His voiceacting is great-he can sound just like you or your mother. It won't be too much longer before he gets a job, and he's gonna love it. He's so silly. Between him and your mom, you look more like your mom-a weird shade of dirty blonde hair, wide green eyes, and pale skin, like you don't go out in the sun very often. You do smile and laugh like your dad, and you make the same faces that he does. But you have your mother's temper. Dad runs out of the house whenever one of your mother's deals goes sour.

You turn in the alleyway you usually take home-there's ground missing when you step-and then-there's a swift flash of motion, like a rollercoaster dropping down, and you land in green water.

Oh, come the fuck on! An open manhole cover? Fucking seriously? It's something out of a fucking cartoon! You try to stand up, but you slip, and you feel a sharp pain-fuck, you landed on your legs in definitely the wrong way. You crawl onto the edge of the path next to the river of sewage water, and limp down.

This really sucks-oh this sucks so bad. How are you going to get out of here? There's no ladder anywhere! And there really should be! Why is that manhole open?! You reach into your pocket to phone your parents, but shit, it was fried in the water. Damn it. You do not want to have to sleep in the sewers tonight. But you don't really have another option except to keep walking. So keep walking you do. But you need to stop, it really hurts.

You hear a noise and you look around. It sounded like a yell. You hear voices from around the corner. And another yell. It sounds kinda...happy. You move a little slower, and you slink around the corner. You see green figures, past those...things that stadiums have to let people in after they get their tickets. You gently push past them, careful to make as little noise as possible.

You freeze in your tracks when you see the people.

Are...are they turtles? They have shells, they're green, and...holy shit, they're turtles. They're fucking turtles in masks. You must've hit your head or some shit because that's insane. They're talking turtles, who are walking on two legs-and they have weapons! They're...watching TV? One of them is on a couch, sleeping, and there's another sitting really close to the TV. They're watching Space Heroes. There's another one sitting on the ground, working on something machine or something, and the last one, the fourth, playing a video game. A handheld. You move, but then slip and fall-and alert them to your presence. They immediately turn around, and the one sleeping wakes up, and they just kind of stare at you.

One gives a yell, and literally just seems to flash in front of you and begins to say something, and then-

You scream and hit him with the garbage can lid that was lying there. You smack him right across the face with it, and he falls, lying on his side holding his cheek and yells, "Duuude! What was that for?"

"_Mikey_!"

You try and stand up and support yourself on the beam with your garbage lid to defend yourself against only god knows who, and the one with the red mask comes charging at you, and you just keep screaming until the one with the blue mask yells, "Raph, stop!" He grabs his arm, and stops him, but they're both glaring at you. "What are you doing down here?" The one in blue demands. "How did you find us?"

"I fell down an open fucking manhole cover and fucked up my leg." You yell.

"Manhole cover?" That was from the turtle with the purple mask asks. He looks at the turtle you slapped with a lid. "_Mikey_," He says sternly, getting looks from the other two.

He shrugs as he stands up. "I don't know! I didn't move it!"

"You know we're not supposed to go up to the surface!" The purple one yells. "In fact, this," He points you, and give the "ex-fucking-cuse you" face when he says, "THIS is why we're not supposed to go up to the surface!"

"I'm right here." You respond. "And...and what the ever-living fuck are you guys?" You look them up and down. The one with the red mask (Raph?) is bigger than the others, by a bit, and...holy shit, his eyes are green.. The one with the orange mask (Mikey, apparently), has freckles and bright blue eyes.

"What is going on in here?"

Oh, what the living hell.

Now there's a huge tall...talking brown rat looming over you and the turtle-looking things. He's got white swirls on his muzzle, like a beard, whiskers, and he's dressed in a reddish-colored Japanese-looking outfit, with a lot of layers that almost completely covers his feet. "Sensi," The turtle in blue begins, "She found our hideout."

"She hit Mikey with that thing!"

"What should we do, Sensi?" Blue turtle again.

"Sensi" stares at you for a moment, looking at your leg. "Well, it appears we should fix her leg." He says. "Donatello,"

The purple turtle is Donatello. "Hai, sensi,"

"Tend to the girl, and then we'll talk."

Donatello steps a little closer to you and gives a small smile. "You're not gonna hit me with that too, are ya?" He's got a gap in his teeth. It's kinda cute.

You stare at him, and they already know you're not a mute, so you pick yourself up and he offers you his hand, and you accept it. He takes you over to a table, and you lay yourself and let him get to work.

* * *

"Thanks." You mutter.

"No problem." You swing your legs off the table and...walking's actually not so bad. You cover the split he attached to your leg with some tape, and take a few steps. "I'm Donatello."

You look at him. "Stormy."

"What?"

"My name. It's Stormy."

"Right."

"So what do we do with her, Sensei?" Leonardo asks.

"Still right here."

"Sensei" strokes his beard...whisker...thing. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Can we keep her?" Michelangelo yells.

"She's not a pet, Mikey." Donatello replies.

"Yeah, I'm not." You stand up, and fix your ponytail; you can feel a big knot in the back defying gravity. You need to brush it.

"Are you gonna tell people about us?" Raphael asks, glaring at you.

"Yeah, because everybody would believe a 13-year old raving out giant turtles and a rat living in the sewers." You ask. Nobody would believe you. Not even your parents. And you certainly can't go to the cops about it."So, that's a 'no'."

"Okay." Leonardo says. "So, we just let her go?"

"No way!" Michelangelo yells. "This is our first human friend! This so cool!" He gets up all in your face, and you just kinda flinch away with your eye twitching slightly and your arm in front of you, over your torso. "What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? What kind of music do you like? What's your name?" The questions just keep coming, and then he asks, "Do you wanna be my friend?"

"Um...purple, pizza, a little bit of everything, Stormy...and um...sure?" You give him a weak smile. He's uh, certainly energetic. You actually don't really have any friends-you just started your freshman year, away from all the people you went to middleschool with. So...he's like your only friend.

Michelangelo squeals and hugs you, a big bear hug actually, and he briefly cuts off circulation. "Okay, okay, I gotta go. My mother's probably wondering where I am." You can't even text her because your phone is broken, shit. "Man, she's gonna be so pissed." You say as he lets you go.

"Come on!" Michelangelo yells. "I'll show you out of the sewers!"

He walks a little fast, and you turn around to see Raphael, giving you a dirty look, and you're too happy to match it.

His eyes…

Damn, his eyes are a really bright green.

* * *

**Wow, I hate doing intro paragraphs, but...whatever. This is volume one of the "One More Night" series-volume two will be based around the second season. This IS Raphael/You, don't be fooled.**

**See you soon!**

**~Miss Mimi Sweet**


End file.
